


you'll be calling out my name

by graysonsen



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graysonsen/pseuds/graysonsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during <i>And the Sword in the Stone</i>. When Cassandra is sent off to rest, Dulaque pays a visit to her room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll be calling out my name

There's no disputing that even half a librarian may be useful, and there is, of course, the new rug, but Dulaque can admit to other reasons for keeping Cassandra alive. For now, at least. 

He never lets anything interfere with his larger ambitions, not ever, but he does delight in trifling amusements, and over the centuries his tastes have become more and more specialized. He prefers his entertainments fresh, as untouched as possible, and while Cassandra is perhaps not quite as young as he would usually require, there's an entirely delectable innocence to her, an air of purity that makes him ache with the longing to defile it.

The feel of it, when he kissed her hands; those slim, trembling fingers clasped in his own, the way she looked at him with wide, trusting eyes.

 _Yes,_ he thinks, the need becoming more urgent.

He doesn't bother knocking at the door of the room she's been sent to, but instead opens it quietly, moving inside with no sound. She's sleeping, beautifully tranquil in her repose, and he stands, admiring her.

She's taken off her shoes but is otherwise fully clothed, lying back on the bed, red hair framing her face, one arm draped gracefully over her stomach, and Dulaque carefully sits down next to her, ghosting one hand over her body, fingertips light down her thigh.

He shifts closer to her, unzipping his pants and quickly shoving his hand inside, working his cock, staring down at her parted lips, watching her breathe. 

He's half on top of her before she wakes, and it takes her a moment to focus. He can see her looking up at him, the gradual dawning of realization, taking in exactly what he's doing with growing horror. He waits until the precise moment she's just about to scream and then clamps his hand down over her mouth, hard enough to let her know that there's no stopping this, not now.

"Shhh, my dear," he says, soothing, settling his weight down on to her, grinding up against her. "Just be still."

But she fights it, of course, like the brave girl she is. Her struggles are weakly futile, the feeling glorious as Dulaque holds her down, pinning her wrists to the bed. A few strangled little sobs are wrenched from her, but she endures until he's done.

"There," he says, finally, sitting up. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

She doesn't say anything, curling in on herself, turning away from him with her knees bent up towards her chest. Tears stain her cheeks, and Dulaque smooths her hair back from her face tenderly. She barely even flinches. 

"What a good girl you are, Cassandra," he tells her. "Such a good girl."


End file.
